A Summer Job?
by AdieraFire
Summary: MTR When Wilbur Robinson goes a bit over the line his parents make him work at his dad's lab, cleaning up. When he meets a group of friends who are a lot like him, what does it mean for the scientists at work there? It means trouble.
1. Over the Top Pranks and a Summer Job

**Authors Note:** Alright, this is my first Meet the Robinson's Fic, and I was originally writing this just for the heck of it. Anyway, I'm not all that impressed with the way I made Wilbur act in this. If anyone wants to gimme some ideas on how to make it better i'd be glad to hear it for the next chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not and will not ever own Meet the Robinsons (unless it's on DVD) but even then, the only characters who belong to me are Danja(which is pronounced Danya) Colin, Becky and Devon.

* * *

"Wilbur!" I heard my name being called faintly as I began to wake up. "Wilbur Robinson get up!" I shook my hand at the offender, someone who sounded very much like my mother and buried my head down below my pillow. I really didn't want to get up. I mean, on Saturday during summer break, no one wants to get up. Not anyone who's 13 at least. The person who I correctly identified as my mother didn't seem to care what I wanted. Pushing me to the side I fell over the edge and landed with a hard thud on the floor.

"_Mom!_" I snapped, rubbing my head. "Don't you pull that Wilbur, You're in more than enough trouble. Get ready and meet your father in the living room." As cool as my mom could be, she was absolutely not someone to mess with when she was irritated. I quickly got dressed before running a brush through my hair and fixing the trademark Robinson cowlick.

I grabbed a piece of toast on my way to the living room and carefully avoided my mother. Spotting my dad I swung over the couch top and sat down. _Oops. _I grinned apologetically. Apparently, my rebellious streak went a little bit over the top. Alright so it had gone _way_ over the top.

"Wilbur, letting Tiny loose could have been forgiven. But you couldn't stop there could you. Instead you had Carl chase after him, put an explosive in the lake which caused our house to be soaked, scared Lefty" here he shuddered. Lefty generally doesn't get scared. However when he does he reacts like a squid. With ink. "And painted the house lime green. However you managed to do it all without anyone noticing I will never know, and I don't want to. But your mother and I have decided you need to learn responsibility." _Uh-oh_. This couldn't be heading anywhere good. Despite the long and probably rehearsed speech, I had paid some attention. This had me sit bolt upright.

"You will be working at the lab, helping clean up. There are a few other teens there so you won't be there alone but I expect work to be done Wilbur." I sat there, eyes wide open in shock. He wasn't honestly going to make me work at the lab was he?

"You're kidding right?" I asked. My dad looked confused for a minute. "No. Did I sound like I was?" I shook my head. For the first time in my life I felt the sting of an actual punishment. All the other punishments weren't hard to find loopholes in. The only thing I liked about this was the money. But I already got an allowance. And if I was working how was I going to be able to _buy _anything with my money.

"You start today." My mother added from behind me. _"WHAT?!"_ I yelled, turning from my mom to my dad. They were crazy. I mean, many people thought they were a little…_off, _but this just proved they were all out crazy. "We could just take everything from your room and lock you in there all summer. At least your getting paid for this Wilbur." My mother reminded me. I glared at them both and stalked off to put my shoes on, knowing this was one battle I wouldn't win.

"You've been here before Wilbur, so I'll just take you to where you're going to be working for a few weeks." I followed behind my dad, not caring if the workers took a second glance at me, just to be sure that I was actually sulking. Yes, I Wilbur Markham Robinson sunk to the level of sulking.

He opened two large doors, which immediately gave way to a huge room, piled high with crates, boxes, broken inventions, and all sorts of other random and useless things. I could hear brooms being swept and a few familiar voices. I guessed that whoever belonged to them were from my class.

"Cleaning supplies are in the cupboard right beside you, and the others will tell you the rest. Danja!" My dad called someone over. In a minute a girl stood in front of us, at least five inches shorter than me. She had grey-blue eyes, brown curly hair, as well as a black sweater and blue jeans. "Yeah?" She asked, glancing at me. "You've been here the longest so I trust you to make sure Wilbur doesn't do anything stupid. Like set a fire." She winced somewhat at that and I wondered if she had something to do with a fire being set. I'd have to find out.

Turning, my dad left. Danja grinned mischievously and turned around. "Devon, Colin, Becky. You guys can quit pretending now!" she called. I was confused. Pretending? Pretending to what? As a guy stepped out from behind a crate, about 3 inches shorter than I was. He had brown, shaggy hair and brown eyes. Danja pointed to him, and still speaking rather quickly introduced him.

"Wilbur, this is Colin. He's generally not this quiet, but we're seeing how long he can shut up for." She poked him and he rolled his eyes. I guessed he was used to teasing.

A smaller girl appeared a few feet to my left. She was definitely a very petite girl, at least 6 inches shorter than me with a very slender frame and long straight brown hair that hung in a ponytail. She nodded to me and before Danja could introduce her she spoke up.

"I'm Becky, and before you say a word, I know, I'm short." She smiled and held out a hand. "I'm Wilbur, and I wasn't going to say a word." She grinned in response and we shook hands. The last guy, who I knew to be Devon, stepped out beside Becky. He was just a bit, shorter than Colin, but it didn't take away from anything. He had shorter straight brown hair with dark blue eyes. He stood quite confidently and smiled at the four of us.

"And this is Devon." Danja grinned and flicked his head. Almost as an afterthought she added in a teasing tone, "He's sweet, don't hurt him." Devon played along, falling to the ground in a dramatic display of pain. Rolling her eyes Becky pulled him to his feet. "Now, surely you're wondering what exactly we do am I right?" I nodded.

Colin handed me an old looking broom and mop. Looking from him to the supplies and back again I shook my head. "Uh-uh. You're kidding me" They looked at me, all quite serious…then began to laugh. Danja came and took the mop and broom away from me and pulled me toward a large pile of boxes. Behind it she set down each of the cleaning things. I then noticed four other sets. "Wilbur, we have monitors in the halls. Unless we see someone coming, we don't work. We've been cleaning this same room for a month now, yet no one but us comes in here. And yes, we will tell you why we're here." She added as I opened my mouth to ask that same question. She really did seem to have everything under control, even if she did talk as quickly as I did.

"Okay, I'm here as a punishment. I stared here two months ago because I started a fire below our smoke detectors and had my whole family in a panic at 2 in the morning." Danja smiled somewhat proudly. Devon looked up from where he stood, leaning against a metal…object.

"My older sister ratted me out. I was going to throw a huge party at my house while my parents were gone. And not a four-year old kiddy party either." He added, just to clarify. So far these weren't too bad. I mean, yeah they were bad, but not explosive In the lake bad.

"I brought home forty rats and let them loose in my house while I painted my room yellow and grey, just too piss of my parents." Colin informed me. A bit of laughter followed.

"I got much too competitive in my soccer team. I ended up throwing chunks of mud at the ref before I poured my water bottle on him because he screwed up a call. I got banned from playing in the league again and my parents dropped me here to learn to work with other people."

They glanced at me. "And what about you Wilbur? Surely you have a reason for being here." I grinned. Of course I had my reason. It blew all theirs from the water. They had individual pranks or problems. I had a series of pranks following a particularly rebellious streak.

"Well, mainly because I let Tiny loose, had Carl chase after him, Carl is our Robot by the way, then I dropped an explosive in the lake, which caused our house to be soaked, and I painted the house lime green. The explosion from the lake caused Lefty our butler to get scared and he reacted as a squid would, with ink. Before that I was a bit rebellious…or probably very rebellious and as my parents said, I constantly was testing my limits. So they agreed to send me here and have me learn responsibility." I finished with a smirk.

Colin let out a low whistle. "Here I am under the impression that you have a somewhat rebellious streak, I mean, everyone knows that you don't exactly follow the rules, and yet, I still hadn't expected it this bad. Geez, my mom would' a locked me in a closet."

I shrugged. "It was this or my room all summer with nothing in it but my bed." Becky grinned. "Sounds like fun." She said sarcastically. "Yeah, _loads_ of fun." I laughed. From ten minutes I knew we were going to get along with each other. Hey, who knew, this could end up a good thing after all.


	2. Dust Bunnies,Clumsy Mornings & Playfight

**Authors Note: **Alright, I'm back with another chapter. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed; it really makes me a lot more eager to keep this going. So here's the next chapter. Later on there _will_ be romance for anyone who was wondering where that came from in the genre.

Oh, last thing, for anyone who's wondering, Danja's name is pronounced DanYa. The j sounds like a Y.

* * *

Waking up became increasingly easier over the course of a week. Each morning I needed less and less prodding and as a result I landed on the floor less. My dad paid very little attention to my change of attitude, but then again he didn't often pay much attention to me unless I was in trouble. I didn't spend much time with him either though.

This morning was one of the more painful mornings of the whole week. I successfully got out of my bed before I could be rolled onto the floor, although because I was tired and walked into a desk. Outside my door I could hear my mother laugh as I yelled out "_Ow! _Who's _bright fricken' _idea was it to put _that, there."_ In case you're wondering, I'm not a morning person in the least. My mother had answered easily from somewhere outside my room. "It's your room Wilbur, so unless you had someone in there, it was _your_ idea."

I muttered a response so my mother wouldn't hear, because it was not a response that parents would like to hear from their son anytime during his teenage life, nor was it an appropriate response.

On the way out the door I managed to trip, landing sprawled across the grass. I made a point of watching where I stepped till I had stepped through the familiar door to the storage area where Devon and Becky were already working. Colin and Danja were the last two to arrive.

"Well now that you're here Colin, we don't have to work. You took the monitor home with you remember." I hoped he did. If he hadn't remembered to bring the main monitor we'd be working all day. He pulled the flat screen from his back-pack, which held various things we used during the day, and grinned, turning it on.

Instantly we sat down, dropping our mops, cloths, buckets and brooms. "Now we can finally get somewhere." Becky smiled, linking her fingers together behind her head. "Becky, the only place your going is-" I couldn't finish my sentence. For no apparent reason I had been tackled. Colin, Devon and Becky were hysterical, rolling on the floor, holding their sides as Danja and I play-fought…if you could call it that.

"Oww! Wilbur we aren't dogs! Stop biting me!" Yes, I Wilbur Robinson had resorted to the two-year old way of winning this game. Biting. "We awen't monker's eiver!" I laughed. "Wet go of my haiw." The words were messed up, as my mouth was currently, lightly biting Danja's arm, waiting for her to let go of my hair. She let go and I stopped biting her.

"Well, it's official. You two are never to be allowed to tackle, tickle or in any other means play-fight with each other." I turned to the speaker, Becky, and grinned. "Oh no you don't!" She laughed, standing up, prepared to run if I decided to chase after her. Devon stood up, grabbing a mop and turned to us with a finger to his mouth, signaling quiet.

We all grabbed our cleaning supplies and quickly raced to a spot away from each other. Though Devon had signaled quiet, if we had been silent the adult walking through would have suspected something and informed my father. And we just couldn't have that happening. So Colin's voice came from below an object where he was polishing the metal.

"Who came up with the name dust bunnies anyway? I mean, I don't see any resemblance between the two aside from the fact that they're fuzzy." He sounded genuinely curious, and I wondered briefly, how he came up with these questions. They were next to pointless, but he always wanted to know something.

"Whoever did I'd like to meet them and ask them why they called a big ball of dust, a dust _bunny."_ He continued. I shrugged. "Whoever called them that must have had some reason for it." This was one of those times my mind thought about the time machines in our garage. It would have answered our question if I decided to go find out. But it also meant that I would have had to know when the person was alive and when they named it that. But I didn't feel like finding out. It was more fun to be in a constant supply of random questions and search for answers, however absurd they were.

"Maybe the person was hallucinating and thought the dust looked like a bunny. Then, someone told them what it was and the person just called it a dust bunny. Then the name just stuck because the person was famous and people constantly visited him." I leaned back to look at Danja, a curious look on my face. How did she come up with these things?

"What?" She asked, noticing me. "Whoever said that ever explanation had to be a normal one? I happen to like the absurd and unlikely explanations." She informed me, grinning. "Of coarse you do." I retorted, sounding as if that had been the most obvious thing in the world. "Why wouldn't you like absurd? I can't say it's normal to like absurd things because then…" I paused. "Wherever I was going with that it's not going there anymore."

Someone in a white lab coat passed us and smiled, obviously amused with the odd nature of our conversations. We waited for a few minutes to be sure no one else came through. Mainly, this was our room, and except for us and the occasional person to pass through, this room was deserted. There were no robots or talking machines. Just us, the boxes, and the metal objects. It was quiet for a few minutes, after we had stopped cleaning and sat down together again. All of us were deep in our own thoughts. I myself was pretty vacant. After ten minutes of no one talking it seemed that we were going to remain quiet for a long time. Then…

"No seriously, who came up with _dust bunnies?_"


	3. Oops

**Authors Note:** I apologize to everyone who has been reading this. I could blame my lack of an update on school-work, on an incredible writers block, lack of inspiration, babysitting etc.…but in actuality nothing much stopped me from an update. In truth I nearly forgot about this story until I was watching a commercial for the movie. Which made me immediately feel bad and got me started on this chapter and the next chapter which should be out anytime next week. Also, this chapter is written a bit differently than the others I think. Lemme know what you think please.

The world was coming to an end.

Let me explain before you all go running, panicking, and ducking for cover, screaming something about aliens invading earth and how apples shouldn't be red.

It was 6:30 am. Generally about the time I drag myself from bed and begin my morning routine, avoiding painful obstacles in my room, whatever they may be. This morning it happened to be several piles of clothes, a tack and a brick which had somehow come to lie on my floor.

By about 7:00am, I was leaving my room, expertly fixing the last of disobedient hairs with a small amount of gel. By now both my mother and father are usually up and about. My father frowning as he searched for papers which lay right before him as my mother paraded around the kitchen, searching for various ingredients to make what I claimed were the world's best pancakes.

Only…they weren't.

The entire house was silent.

Surely you must see why _my _world, if not yours, is coming to an end.

The Robinson household was silent aside from my own steady breathing and the snores of several of my family members. It was as if I had stepped into another dimension. Not just another time, but an entire dimension. I made a point of checking every individual item, gadget and what-cha-ma-call-em that told the time before dropping down onto the plush sofa and staring at the wall.

I'm sure I asked myself several times whether I was insane. Whether I had inhaled something which caused me to completely loose my mind, or possibly if I had actually died in my sleep and was now dealing with the consequences of whatever prank I had happened to pull.

But none of it made sense. And as a Robinson, even the weirdest thing has some sort of explanation that contains at least some fragment of logic.

So what, as a somewhat mature teenage male, did I do?

Made a fuss and yelled for my parents of course.

"_MOM! DAD!" _ It took a moment for them to come find me, my father trying to fix his glasses which he had put on lopsided while my mother dragged her feet behind her, stumbling in her half-awake state.

"Wilbur? What's wrong?" My mother was the first to speak. I glanced from her, to my dad, and back again.

"How come you guys aren't up yet? Dad, aren't we going to be late? I mean, sure, I wouldn't mind missing a day, but waking up and then coming to a near-silent house? Yeah, it's a bit freaky." I stopped myself, knowing full well I could continue on for another two or three minutes before running out of breath.

"Wilbur, you didn't seriously forget did you?" My dad looked shocked. Amused, and rather awake now, but certainly shocked. At my confused expression he and my mom laughed. Flat out laughed, and as much as I wished I could laugh with them, I just really didn't understand the joke which seemed exclusively hilarious to them.

"Wilbur, today is Sunday. Nobody at the lab works on Sunday's." I felt myself visibly redden.

"Oh." Was the most I could utter.

_That, could explain a lot. _


	4. News about the next Chapter!

Hello everyone!

Those of you who have or had been following this fic will be pleased to hear that after a rather long break I've started writing the next chapter. I am super sorry for not posting it earlier, but it sort of fell off of my to-do list, then out of memory. I found the movie at my dad's house this past weekend however, and I got right back into gear and started writing the next chapter as soon as I had finished the movie. So expect another chapter real soon! And if you have any suggestions or things you'd like me to try and fit into the upcoming chapters please feel free to gimme a shout!

Adiera


End file.
